Unforseen Events
by Lynn-vampire51
Summary: Isaac is just one of the regular teenagers in president day America. Or that's just what he believes until fate decides to through him into the Feudal ages of Japan where he must learn to survive and learn why and how he got there. Of course with the help of a few people that is.
1. Meeting Isaac

Disclaimer: I only own my OC NOT any of the Inuyasha characters.

Summary: Isaac is just one of the regular teenagers in president day America. Or that's just what he believes until fate decides to through him into the Feudal ages of Japan where he must learn to survive and learn why and how he got there. Of course with the help of a few people that is.

* * *

_*The faint sound of an alarm clock is heard as the sun peaks through the window of an open apartment window.*_

"Ah!"

_*A loud thud is heard as the boy tumbles from his bed onto the not so soft floor*_

An average height, skin-and-bones boy in his late teens rises from the floor and slowly walks to the dresser on the opposite side of the room between a set of unclosed windows. The room is not lavishly furnished as it has only one twin bed with plain sheets and gray comforter|; an old oak dresser that has seen better days; and a simple one drawer night stand with a shabby lamp atop it. The only way to tell this room is occupied by the teen is the clutter of clothes that lay in piles on the floor and the abundant posters of bands littering the gray water stained walls.

Reaching within the dresser, he grabs some undergarments along with a pair of gray faded blue jeans and thin white tee that is stained from years of use. After donning his new attire he walks to the bathroom which is almost as shabby as the bedroom and looks into the mirror.

The boy reaches up to try and untangle the many knots in his , almost black, violet strands of hair. After accomplishing this seemingly unreachable goal he moves down to wipe the sleep from his icey blue eyes. He proceeds to grab his toothbrush with some toothpaste to brush his pearly whites. As the toothbrush approaches his thin lips the forgotten cellphone on the night stand blares it's ringtone causing the boy to jerk and toothpaste to go all over his slightly tan skin.

He stomps over to the nightstand, grabs the phone, and slings it open to put up to his ear.

"WHAT IS IT!"

The sound of another boy comes from the speaker of the phone.

"Dang bro, what crawled up your ass this morning Isaac?"

"Nothing Jake, the phone just scared the living daylights out of me. Sorry man." replied the now calmed Isaac.

"It's ok bro. I was just calling to make sure you remember it is a school day and the bus is about to be hear in like three minutes."

Isaac spins around sprinting out of the bathroom, grabbing his bag from its place on the floor by the bed and running out the door in a rush of wind.

"Thanks man I completely forgot. I'll be there in just a minute. See you then!"

Isaac slams the phone shut and shoves it into the pocket of his jeans.

* * *

_This is my very first story so sorry if everything isn't up to snuff. Please review and constructive criticism is always welcome! :D_


	2. School Days and Friends

Isaac's POV

After almost missing the bus; being tripped by the bus bullies; and having to stand listening to Eliza, the most annoying, half-witted girl at school, ramble on about her life problems; I spot the school house from the dirt tented window by my seat. _'Finally! I can escape this halfwit!' _ Standing up from my place on the bus I wait for everyone to exit so I can get off.

Feeling the warmth of the sun hit my face as I take my last step off the bus was something to enjoy. I hate the rain and so far that's all the weather we've been having. So, it's a welcome change for me.

'_The old geezer is late again.' _Isaac let out a sigh of agitation.

Unfortunately he hadn't noticed that the supposedly old man he was thinking about had walked into the room at that exact moment.

"What are you sighing about now Isaac?" With a cold glance to said boy, the old man stands in front of his work desk awaiting an answer.

From the look he was receiving, his heart jumped into his throat as the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Chills of fear roll down his spine freezing him in place, "N-nothing M-Mr. Long!"

With a satisfied grin for causing the boy so much terror, Mr. Long returned to checking the class attendance.

* * *

_*The school bell rings to disperse to second period.*_

Jack and I stand to gather our things and walk toward the door.

"Haha the old man scared the hell out of you didn't he?" slamming his hand on my back as we walk into the soon to be crowded hallway.

"Yeah man, there's something about that old guy that gives me the chills." Recalling the stare he gave me still sends little waves of fear rolling down my spine and pinpricks of fear stinking my skin.

"I think it's all in your head. That old coot probably doesn't even have the strength to swat a fly if it landed on him!" chuckling and walking in front of me to get to our locker first.

"For some reason, I seriously doubt that.." reaching in the locker to put my homeroom stuff up and gathering my art supplies.

"Whatever man.. But anyway have you seen Abby lately? Hot as ever man!" eye-balling a girl standing on the opposite side of the hallway walking toward a group of giggling girls.

The girl was a foot shorter than Jack, which would put her at around my height, and maybe a little taller than me. She had green eyes framed by long black lashes. Her diamond shaped face consisted of plump rose colored lips, small but proportionally sized nose, and was framed by glossy blonde hair. Her body was the definition of perfection for a woman. She wore a pink cotton tee with a white skirt accompanied by a pair of leggings that reached to her knees.

"Yeah man! She's gorgeous!" feeling a wave of guilt flow over me for having to lie to my closest friend. She was very attractive but there was only one thing wrong. She was female, when I seem to be more attracted to the male species. I've noticed my attraction to my same gender not late after my freshmen year of high school. It has become my darkest secret that I refuse to let anyone know. I especially refuse to tell my best friend. The one boy I've had a crush on my entire high school life. I mean who can blame me. He has the body of a god! Well, toned muscles covered by soft tan skin, a strong face with fierce brown eyes. He has soft, messy brown hair on his scalp with just a hint of a mustache and beard. Homosexuality is not very welcome where I live so I must keep it secret and pretend that I am just as normal as all the other teenage boys.

Jack and I finally split paths to walk to our second period classrooms.

* * *

Opening the art room door, I walk in and take a seat by two of my other friends, Haden and Mickey, in the front of the room preparing my art supplies.

"Hey bud, why the long face?" cam a question from my left. I look over to see that Haden had asked.

"Nothing, just in one of those moods you know." I said while looking over at him.

Haden was about an inch taller than I am. He has light brown hair and hazel eyes on his heart shaped face. He wasn't as well built as Jake but you could still notice some muscle under his skin when he moves. He's fair skinned with pink tented cheeks.

"Ah, I see." He looked to the front of the room as the art instructor walked in.

"Say, why don't we get our group together and after school go hang out somewhere?" Both mine and Haden's eyes move to meet with Mickey's questioning ones.

Mickey was just a scrawny teen, but his shortness and small build suited his personality well. He was a bubbly happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He had bright bleach blonde shoulder length hair he kept up in a ponytail. His eyes were a darker shade of blue than mine laced with lashes that were almost feminine. One look and he'd look nothing more than a child when he is actually as old as I am.

"Sure sounds good with me." Haden turned back to start drawing todays assignment written on the board.

"Sounds like we have a plan." Giving Mickey a smile as I turn to finish the assignment as well.

* * *

After third and fourth period spent alone in calculus and trig, it was a song to my ears when the last bell rang releasing us from the school.

I walked to my locker to place all my books inside along with a few notes I passed back and forth during class with some friends. I finished arranging stuff in the cluttered locker and started my way to the main exit to meet with my friends. Unfortunately I didn't make it that far.

"Hey punk where'd you think you're going!" came the yell I heard as pain suddenly bloomed from my back as I was pushed into yet another locker.

The boy was huge. I could see every muscle protruding from him. He had short black hair with brown slanted eyes.

"None of your damn business Austin!" my reply was a fist landing on my face causing waves of pain to come from my abuse cheek.

"I ought to beat you to a pulp for your attitude." Anger flaring in his eyes with every word.

"Well go ahead and stop talking already!" I was getting tired with the all talk and no action.

My side burst with pain as I was thrown to the ground. Quickly standing up right, I retaliated with a fist to his gut. He didn't even budge an inch.

With a few more blows to the face and the gut, he finally that was enough fun for one day and turned around laughing to head out of the campus.

* * *

I got to the door finally and opened it stepping outside. My friends were on the corner of the building by the huge magnolia tree waiting for my arrival. I walked a few more steps before Jack looked over and noticed me. His eyes widened with anger as he saw my appearance.

"What the hell happened to you Isaac?" Causing everyone else to turn and face me too.

"Just another run in with Austin, I don't know why that guy has it out for me that bad." I finally make it to the group and turn to face Jack.

"I swear one of these days I'm going to kill that fool!" The pure fury in his eyes made it seem like the truth.

"Whoa Jack we just need to calm down a bit. Isaac are you still feeling up to going with us?" the calm voice made every ones anger dissipate.

"Yeah I'm still coming. It's just a few bruises that's all."

"Alright well we'll be on our way then!" The bubbly voice came from Mickey as we all started walking toward the sidewalk.

* * *

_Well here's the second chapter! It was a lot of fun to write! Please read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed._

_-Lynn-vampire51  
_


	3. Where am I!

After a short stop at Isaac's house the friends continue on their way to find a place to hang out.

"Thanks for letting me stop by my house to get cleaned up."

"No prob Isaac. We can't go walking around with you all beat up like that." Jack laughs as he continues walking toward the gate of the city park.

"I hope the park is fine with you all. It's my favorite place to be." Haden looked down a little embarrassed that the park was his favorite places.

"It's totally fine with me. It's so quiet and peaceful. It really calms so nerves." I stated while walking through the entrance and looking around.

This really was a beautiful place. Some flowering trees and even some fruit trees encased the park in shad with their magnificent trunks and tops. There was a tree shrouded trail that led to a large pond in the middle of the park. The pond glistened with the sun and the lily pads with their flowers strewn across the water served as the perfect decoration. The dock was an old sturdy one that once was glossy but now has faded over the years. It gives the pond a sort of mystic feeling. Farther on in the trail there is a playground set. It's old but still has many visitors to swing and climb on its metal frame. And continuing on the trail just leads you through more scenery and eventually back to the main gates.

"How about a walk through the trail?" Everybody turned to me.

"I'm game." Was Jack's reply.

"Sure." Was Haden's.

"That sounds great!" Was Mickey's.

We all began walking and stopped every once and a while to admire the beauty and peacefulness here. Our first stop was so Haden could go down to the dock and look into the water for a minute. He has loved the water ever sense he was just a small boy. Moving on from there we walked farther watching the trees sway back and forth with the wend and having small conversations about how school was, who could beat who at a certain video game, and whatever else popped into one of our minds. Eventually we reached the park where we all decided to stop and play on a few things. Yes, we were embracing our inner child in us. It felt good not to have to worry about much.

"Hey Isaac come get on the marry-go-round with me!" Jack ran to the marry-go-round holding onto one of the guard rails waiting for me to climb on so he could start pushing it.

'This is probably going to end up with me being sick but oh well!'

"I'm coming!" I run to the marry-go-round and jump on. I brace myself on a rail as it begins spinning and accelerating in speed. When Jack deemed it fast enough for him he attempted to jump on. Unfortunately he had let it get to fast and ended up with him face planting the ground. I was holding on as tightly as I could as I just watched the world spin around in circles.

"Jack stop it I think I might get sick!" Jack gets up to stop the ride so I could escape to a bush and empty the contents of my stomach.

"Well I think that is enough of the park. Let's keep going through the trail." Everybody takes Haden's advice to leave the park. So far I've gotten sick, Jack now has a forming bruise on his side from where he fail, Haden hit his head on the monkey bars now forming a knot, and Mickey's knee is scraped up from where a swing jump went wrong.

For a while we were all silent just enjoying each other's company while we walked. It was good to know you had friends you could experience this with. Eventually thought the silence go to much and Mickey ended up striking a conversation about this new game he got. It sounded cool. It's a game where you're some sort of warrior who has to defeat a horde of aliens who have come to take over the human race. I wouldn't mind playing it at least.

After a few more minutes of discussing the destruction of the alien species we moved on to the topic of who could run the farthest. Soon a race ensued to see who would make it to the park gates to see who would come out the victor.

The first to stop was Haden, he was never the athletic type anyway. A while after Mickey stopped from shortness in breathe, his speed is for short distances not long drawn out ones. Which left only Jack and Isaac to continue the race to the gates.

'Damn I'm tired' I look over to Jack who is just a few inches in front of me. 'I wonder if I can find a shortcut.'

Looking ahead I noticed I little footpath that leads into the dense woods. 'I might as well take it.' I slowed down so Jack can get far enough ahead to where I can slip away unnoticed. When the time came, I dashed onto the footpath. I kept running for what seemed like a mile and the scenery still had not changed. I was still in the dense forest where if I would have taken to actual path I would have been there by now. I slowed my run to a fast jog and then to a jog and so on till I was just walking through the path.

"I think a may need to turn around." Looking around me I noticed that the sun had started it's decent from the sky. "Yes I need to turn around"

Walking back down the path, I reached for my phone in my pocket so I could call Jack to let him know what had happened. I touch the screen and draw the pattern I need to unlock it and noticed that I have no signal at all. I hold the phone in the air hoping that through some magical power it would gain signal for me to call. When I finally accepted that I would not have signal I began my walk back down the trail so I could hopefully find one of my friends.

'This trail sure is taking longer to walk down than I remember' I looked ahead trying to spot the original pathway I strayed from to no avail. My legs are starting to become heavy with exhaustion as my eyes became harder and harder to hold open.

"I guess I could stop and rest for a while they'll probably find me anyway."

*************************************Back with his friends********************************************

Jack's POV

'Where the hell could Isaac be?' Looking around searching for a way Isaac could have gotten separated from him.

"Hey Jack! Have you found Isaac yet?" I looked over at Haden and Mickey as they caught up to me.

"No I haven't even found a trace of where he could have gone." 'Isaac you better not be messing around with me. We've been looking for you for four hours now!'

The sun has been down for a good hour now. I look around at Haden and Mickey sitting at the bottom of a large tree.

"Hey guys we should go. We all need our rest. I'm sure Isaac will show up tomorrow." 'He better anyway.' Walking toward the gate I look back just once more to see if I could find him. I saw nothing.

************************************Back with Isaac*************************************************

Darkness. That's all I see for miles and miles. I can't feel my body but somehow I know that I am moving. I can't speak but my mouth is moving. My voice refuses to work. My arms fill chained but there are no chains. Where am I? Why am I like this?

I see a small ball of light. It's coming closer and closer. It becomes larger and fear shoots through me like a thousand pin pricks in my skin. Cold chills roll down my spine in waves. Panic blossoms in my heart as I watched the white orb grew to enormous size and threatened to swallow me whole.

"Ah!" I jerked back as pain shoots from the back of my skull as it made contact with the tree trunk I was laying by.

"It's that same damn dream again." Standing from my position I look into the sky which now is colored with a bright blue color no longer holding a trace of stars in sight.

'It seems like they still haven't found me yet.' Deciding to continue my search for my friends a start walking in the direction I believed would lead me to that path that seamed nonexistent at this point.

Walking for about an hour I finally saw a gap in the tree line. I dash as my hopes rise to the spot and all hope dies as I just come among nothing but a clearing in the woods.

'That's funny. I've never noticed a clearing here before.' Walking to the middle I stand scanning over the area I now stand in. I can feel in my gut that something is off as I cannot find another trail to follow. A bush off to my side shakes calling my attention. I slowly walk over to it and part the many limbs it consisted of to find nothing there at all.

'Well that's odd.' I turn to walk back to where I was previously standing only to see some kind of lizard has taking my place. It was a small lizard. No larger than my palm it seemed. But what was so odd was that this lizard had four forearms. Walking closer to gain a better look the little lizard looks up at me.

"Come any closer human and I shall devour you!"

Startled I look around to see who had spoken but the only other being in this clearing was just that lizard.

'No way is that lizard talking to me!' Fear is all I felt as I watched the lizard grow tremendous in size and lunge for me.

* * *

_Yay! We're finally progressing somewhere! __**:D **__Can you guess where he is now?_

_Please read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome!_

_~Lynn-vampire51_


End file.
